Bring Me That Horizon
by darkest star
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are settling into their new life quite nicely - so why the discontent? Be ready for het and slash relationships (J/W, E/W, maybe others), as well as appearances by Jack and Norrington!
1. Sunset

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be taking a nap in a mountain of cash. 

Rating: PG-13 for later chapters 

Author's Note: This applies to later chapters, but consider this your official warning. This story will contain future slash. For those of you who don't know, slash means a romantic or sexual relationship between two men or two women. If you don't like it, DON'T read it. You wanna' flame me for bad writing skills? Fine. But don't tell me my story is wrong or gross, because you knew what was coming. That said, I hope you enjoy! 

************************************************ 

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho..." The words spilled from Elizabeth's lips in a sigh. She gazed listlessly out the window, her eyes staring at something beyond the children playing in the road in front of the house, beyond the fat woman with the wart on her forehead who waved her broom threateningly at them. 

"You shouldn't make it a habit, just staring a the sunset like that." 

Her gaze fell to the floor at Will's words. 

"It's not a habit, Will." 

From behind her, Will smiled. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bending his neck slightly to place his chin on her shoulder. After a few moments of silence between them, he let out a small laugh. 

Elizabeth turned her head slightly to look at him. She tried to catch his attention, but it was not focused on her. His sparkling eyes were looking straight ahead. 

"Will?" she asked quietly, wrinkling her brow slightly. Will's grin settled into a tight-lipped smile. He pulled his arms back, leaving his hands on her waist, and turned her around. She giggled. "Will, what is it?" 

He cocked his head slightly and looked down at her. "Look out the window. Look at what's there, right in front of you." 

Elizabeth turned around again, and her lips curled up in displeasure as she saw the woman shake her fist at the children before turning around and mounting her doorstep again. 

"Will..." 

"Elizabeth, how can you not want that?" 

Elizabeth whirled around, her eyes wide. "Are you insane?!" she cried. 

Will blinked, looking hurt. He gazed at his wife worriedly for a few moments before laughing in realization. 

"No, Liz, not that," he said, pointing out the window. She turned around slowly, uncertainly, just as one of the children, a young boy, looked up, meeting her eyes. He blushed slightly and held up his hand in greeting before running down the road to catch up with his playmates. Will kissed the side of Elizabeth's neck. "That," he whispered. 

A smile spread slowly across Elizabeth's face. "Darling?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I hope he or she...I hope they have your eyes." 

She leaned back into Will's body as he draped his arms over her shoulders. She inhaled deeply through her nostrils, and then breathed out slowly through slightly parted lips. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course." 

"Will you still love me...even when I look like _that_?" 

Will laughed, watching the fat woman enter her house and shut the door behind her. 

"I would love you even if you looked like her and smelled like Jack." 

"You know, for a pirate, I have to say that Jack's scent was really quite..." Elizabeth searched for the right word. 

"Floral?" Will offered uncertainly. 

Elizabeth laughed. "Close enough," she said. 

They stayed there, at the window, for nearly an hour, just stood there in the company of the other's silence and their own thoughts. They were happy in the modest two-story house in one of the finer areas in Port Royal. It had been a step down for Elizabeth, a step up for Will - but it suited both of them. They were happy there, content with their home and one another...Will told himself this every day. 

*Then why am I staring off into the horizon?* Will thought to himself. *And why was she?* 


	2. Where theres a Will there's another Will

Will smiled proudly as he lifted the sword into the air. He tightened his hold on it, then pointed it out straight ahead of him. He took a step forward. Swish. Three more steps, his feet forming a grapevine. It gave him power, the noise of the blade slicing through the air. It gave him strength. He stepped again, closed his eyes. 

"Ye might not want to be doin' that, mate." 

Will's body immediately tensed and he whirled around on his heels, the sword still extended in front of him. He rolled his eyes and let his shoulders fall slightly when he saw Jack Sparrow standing in front of him, his kohl-lined eyes wide and his hands held up in the air, surrendering to the tip of the blade held only inches from his face. 

"Is that any way to greet yer old captain?" Jack grinned and gave all of his fingers a small wiggle. 

Will held his ground for a few seconds, scolding Jack with his eyes. The pirate frowned, drawing his eyebrows together, and Will laughed. He dropped the newly finished sword on the ground and pulled Jack into a hug. 

"Jack!" He released his hold on the captian and pushed him back slightly, keeping his hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a broad grin. 

"Happy to see me?" Jack lifted his head triumphantly, and for the first time, Will noticed that Jack looked slightly...different. 

"I see you have a new ornament you decided to add to your clothing," Will commented. 

Jack gave him a puzzled look, and then nodded vigorously. He rolled his eyes towards his left shoulder, and at the bright red parrot that rested on top of it. "E's my pet!" he declared triumphantly. Will nodded, trying to suppress a laugh as Jack turned his head towards the parrot and began to speak to it in hushed tones. 

"Keeping secrets from me, Jack?" the blacksmith asked. 

"No, no, o' course not. I was just sayin' to Will that..." 

Will cut him off with a wave of the hand. "What?" 

"I said, I was tellin' Will..." 

"You named your parrot Will?" 

Jack flashed his gold teeth in a broad grin. "I couldn't resist, mate. Last time I saw ye, ya had just as many feathers on that hat o' yours as Will here has coverin' his entire body." 

Will glared at Jack. "Well, I can see seven months hasn't changed you at all, Jack. Staying out of trouble?" 

" 'M a pirate, mate." He paused. "But I try. Let's just say I 'aven't been charged with a hanging lately." 

"Glad to hear it." 

"What about you, young William?" Jack placed his elbow against a wall and leaned into it. "Got yer own smithy now, ey?" 

Will nodded, smiling slightly. "And my own house, and my own wife." 

Jack grinned. "So, ya did manage to steal the wench...I mean the...Elizabeth..." He paused, looking up in thought. "...steal her away from Norrington?" 

Will didn't reply, only smiled again. "I'm glad you came back, Captain Sparrow," he said. Jack bowed his head slightly in response and gave Will a sad smile that puzzled the younger man. "So..." Will continued, looking to the ground momentarily. "Why did you come back?" He looked up, worry suddenly in his eyes. "You could be killed! Jack, you're going to face that noose again if Norrington..." 

"Oh, don't bloody worry about Norrington," said Jack, waving his hand in the air in dismissal of the idea. "You forget." He took a step towards Will and leaned in slightly. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." 

Will couldn't help but grin at Jack's words, as well as his scent. No, it wasn't floral. It was...it was... 

"Well, I should be on me way." Will's thoughts were interrupted by Jack's voice. The captain took another step towards Will, leaving hardly any space between them. 

"You won't stay?" Will asked. 

Jack shook his head. "Really 'ave to be going." He tilted his head and kissed Will on the lips roughly. Will pulled back in shock, and Jack grinned. "Give that to Elizabeth for me," he said. 

And with that, Captain Jack Sparrow was out the door and gone again, taking one Will with him and leaving the other behind. 


	3. Longing

Author's Note: Yes, I'm finally updating! Wow, I hope I haven't lost all my readers. Well, for anyone who's stuck around, thanks for waiting patiently. And for anyone new to the story, I really hope you enjoy it! Also, thanks to everyone who left such great reviews. 

********************************************** 

Will placed his hand on the doorknob and paused for a moment as he felt the coolness of the brass come into contact with his palm. It sent a small icy sensation down his spine and made him arch his shoulders back slightly. He turned the knob slowly and pushed forward. He winced, as if in pain, when the door creaked, and as soon as a wide enough crack appeared, he squeezed through into the bedroom. The first thing he saw when he entered the dimly lit chamber was Elizabeth's face. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him curiously. 

"Why are you so late coming home?" she asked him quietly. 

He placed his hand on the door behind him and shut it with a swift motion, then leaned back against it gently. "I...I took a walk. By myself. I needed to." For a second, he frowned. He was telling her the truth, but he felt like he was trying to cover up a lie. She nodded, appearing not to be concerned at all with his attitude. 

"Well, are you coming to bed?" 

Will nodded and walked towards the side of the bed opposite to where Elizabeth lay. 

"Stop," she said suddenly. He did, and turned to face her. She lifted her arm in the air and pointed at his chest. "What is that?" 

He tried to lower his head to look down at himself and to find what Elizabeth saw that she thought was so curious, but all he saw was... 

He laughed. "Oh, this," he said, brushing off the feather with one hand. "Just a little souvenir I didn't realize I'd kept." 

Elizabeth smiled unconsciously. "A souvenir? From what?" 

Will sat down on the edge of the bed. "Can you imagine what an honor it would be to have someone name their child after you?" 

Elizabeth's smile faded and her mouth gaped slightly. "Someone named a child after you?" 

Will grinned. "No." He shook his head. "Someone named a parrot after me." 

Elizabeth furrowed her brow for a few seconds, but then her eyes bulged. She slammed both of her hands down on the blankets in front of her and leaned in closer towards her husband. "Jack Sparrow came to visit you?!" 

Will bowed his head slightly and then reached up and brushed one of Elizabeth's curls behind her ear. "I barely got to speak to him." 

"Does he know we are married?" 

"Of course." 

Elizabeth smiled broadly, but her smile soon grew slightly smaller. "I only wish I could have seen him. I've never met anyone quite like Jack." 

Will shook his head and turned his eyes slightly to gaze out the window behind the bed. "No," he said under his breath. "Nor have I." 

Elizabeth followed his path of vision with her eyes. She studied Will's face in silence for a few moments. "How often do you think about it? How often do you long for it, Will?" 

Will didn't tear his eyes from the window. "Long for what?" 

Elizabeth cast her eyes down at the bed. "For the sea." 

Will swiveled his head slightly and placed his hand under Elizabeth's chin. He lifted her face and looked directly into her eyes. 

"I can forget the sea as long as you are at my side." 

"But you're a pirate." 

"So? What comes with the life of a pirate? Gold? I have gold." He lifted his hand and stroked her hair, which truly did gleam like spun gold in the soft lamplight of the room. 

Elizabeth sighed and nodded. She forced a smile before lowering herself into a lying position on her back. "Goodnight, Will," she said, and slowly shut her eyes. 

"Liz." Will swung his legs onto the bed and lifted his wife gently so that the back of her head was resting against his shoulder and his arms crossed each other at her waist. "If it's a boy...what do you think of the name Jack?" 

She smiled slightly. "Jack," she said softly. "Jack." 

**** 

"Jack." 

Jack Sparrow whirled around clumsily at the sound of his name and clamped his hands down on the ship's rail behind him. His eyes bugged out of his head as he leaned forward involuntarily, studying the form of Anamaria before him. 

"Yes?" he answered. 

Anamaria's lips formed into a tight line. His eyebrows gathered together as he looked at her face. 

"Stop starin' me down like that!" he ordered with a wave of his hand. 

"What's the matter with you?" Her question was soft but angry. 

Jack opened his mouth, then promptly shut it again. "Nothin's the matter with me, love," he finally said, taking a step away from the railing and attempting to walk past Anamaria. She stopped him, however, by placing a firm hand on his chest. 

"I saw you," she said. Her eyes widened slightly in concern. "I saw you seasick!" 

"Jack Sparrow does not get seasick!" Jack declared proudly, angrily. He staggered to the left a bit as Anamaria removed her hand. 

"Captain Sparrow," she said firmly. "I had to take the wheel for you earlier!" 

Jack rolled his eyes and rolled his head around once before snapping it into position again. "Who 'as the wheel now then?" 

"Jack!" 

"The bloody monkey's back and 'as the wheel?!" 

Anamaria pursed her lips and slapped Jack hard across the face. His head jerked to the side and he stumbled to the right due to the force. When he lifted his head again, he rubbed his cheek ruefully. 

"Not sure I deserved that," he said glumly. 

"Jack Sparrow, if you refuse..." 

He leaned in towards her and placed a finger to his lips briefly. "I'm not seasick," he said in a low, hoarse voice. "'Fraid I'm a bit love sick." 

Anamaria drew back in surprise, and Jack took the opportunity to walk his distinct walk past her and to reclaim his wheel. 


End file.
